


Volatile.

by IggyBlue



Series: V. [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hijinks, M/M, Sexual Themes, non-annoying Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is many things. Equable is not one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile.

The sky was orange, the grass blue.

A soft breeze passed over his face and through his hair. The landscape was bare, but then there were mountains and valleys. He walked into a valley, and as he walked a maze of shrubbery grew around him. Through the leaves came a rustling, gentle at first, that echoed in the valley and doubled over. Muffled voices; people having conversations just out of earshot. Indistinct.

He clambered through the brush, irritated, ready to blast it all away. But he stumbled through one last leafy branch and nearly into Kakarot's broad chest. They were surrounded by leaves, the voices came louder. He felt his face curl into an expression of dismay at the noise, at the constriction, but when he looked up it was just Kakarot's kind face. A hand pulled him, Kakarot's voice. "Come on, let's get out of here." And then they were soaring above the valley, soaring over the mountains, and over a vast sea.

And the hand was back on him and pulling him toward a snow-capped mountain, and he found himself lying on a soft blanket of snow. Somewhere along the journey the sky above had turned blue. He briefly wondered if the grass was now orange. Or was he just upside-down? Were there mountains in the sky, looking down toward the ground?

Did it even matter? Kakarot had appeared above him, on all fours, dangerously close. Dangerously, yet somehow he felt... safe. The only move he made was to open his legs. Kakarot sat between them. When had their clothes disappeared? And suddenly they were some way into the act; Kakarot's flushed face panting before him, them both rocking with the motion, at an easy pace. His own erection was trapped beneath the body pressing down on him, the tip smearing wetness against the surface of their skin. The pressure against it felt right. He wanted more, he rocked upward, heard a moan escape his throat. No relief. His legs were spread and wrapped around the man on top of him, it was vulgar to behold his own body in such a position, but the sheer lewdness sparked in him a fresh burst of arousal. He rocked up again, seeking friction against his crotch, Kakarot rocking above him, faster now, rougher, pounding deep inside. A flourishing feeling crossed his chest, it was good, so good, and Kakarot was panting, he himself was panting, and rocking, and pushing, _harder!_ \--

A gasp.

The gentle chill of night air passed over his skin. He was sweating, and his crotch felt tight and hot. He groaned, realising he'd been dreaming. Of something so vulgar. Yet he let his thoughts drift back to the reverie, sliding his hand down his front as the image of Kakarot above him again took hold.

He stroked himself to and over the ecstatic crest of orgasm. It didn't take long.

~

The morning was unwelcome. With it came the promise of facing the man who'd starred in his dream, one that he'd have preferred to forget. But the shadows of the writhing figure, the echoes of the pleasured voice still reverberated about Vegeta's mind, haunting him, stealing him back under the heavy cloak of turmoil he'd worn previously.

He stayed in bed.

It was around 11 by the time Kakarot had become impatient and came around to the house. Vegeta took an extra-long shower despite knowing he was there; inching out minutes before he'd have to face the man again. He exited the bathroom and stared at a subdued Kakarot, sat at the foot of his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up? How come you didn't meet me?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

Kakarot cocked his head, bewildered. Vegeta had not yet resisted any invitation for them to spend time together.

Vegeta sighed, going to find his gloves and boots. "And I still don't. Leave me be."

"What's wrong?"

The question he'd been dreading. "Kakarot, don't push it. Just leave me alone."

"Did I do something?"

"No." He pulled on his gloves, turning around to face the man on his bed. He looked hurt. Vegeta cursed himself inwardly, but stared him down. 

Finally he sighed, irritated less at Kakarot but more at the twinge in his chest that told him to embrace the fool. "You did nothing wrong. I just need time alone."

Kakarot's voice was quiet. Uncharacteristically so. "Alright." He stood, hesitating. He stepped over to Vegeta's side, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow then."

And he was gone. Vegeta stood stunned; this was the first time Kakarot had pulled such a stunt. He'd never been so bold. And now he could hear his own quickening pulse in his ears, feel his cheeks flushing. Gritting his teeth, he fled to the gravity room.

Hours of effort, of sweat, of training. None of which as fulfilling as his spars with the other Saiyan. Yet still heavier than the pressure of increased gravity were the thoughts weighing on his mind. No matter how hard or long he worked, he could never escape his own thoughts. Not any more.

He slammed to the ground, a shock, a moment of respite. Pain bloomed in his bones. He hissed, grinning through the blinding ache. It ebbed away, and he got an idea.

~

Kakarot had been sneaking in a session of afternoon training with Gohan while Chi-Chi was off fetching groceries with her father. He'd kept it fairly easy on the boy, but with enough resistance to push him. To help him edge out to meet his potential even as it grew. The boy was doing well of course, forever eager to please. Always ready to do whatever was asked of him and more. That Gohan was so keen to impress him, made Kakarot's heart swell.

Something caught his attention from afar. It didn't feel good, and his brow furrowed. Gohan picked up on his father's concern, and looked to him expectantly.

"Could you go inside? I want to check that out."

"...Can I come?"

"I would say yes if I knew it was safe. But I can't. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? You did great this afternoon." He ruffled the boy's hair, and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

He phased himself into the gravity room, pressure instantly pulling him down with a start.

Vegeta spat a mouthful of blood to the floor before he could speak. "What are you doing here. I told you I need time alone."

Kakarot let power enfold him, and he stood. "What are you doing?"

"None of your concern."

"It is, Vegeta. You're bleeding."

"I'm training."

Kakarot glared at him. Blood flowed down Vegeta's chin and dripped onto the floor. The sight was not particularly uncommon, but there had been something in the ki spike he'd sensed earlier that had him rushing to help.

They each stood their ground, Vegeta defensive, Kakarot assuming his peaceful incarnation of offense.

"You've spent all day training, I'm sure."

Vegeta said nothing, his blue eyes fixed and wild.

"You've done well. It's time to take a break."

"Don't."

Kakarot held his position. He became increasingly sure that he'd have to stop the older Saiyan physically. Vegeta looked absolutely livid; at who or why, he didn't know.

"You will leave me alone, Kakarot. I won't say it again."

"I don't like this."

"Don't like what?" Vegeta spat.

"You're being dangerous."

Something flashed behind Vegeta's eyes. A fire. "You are not my keeper."

"That doesn't mean I don't care."

"You had best stop caring."

"I won't. I can't."

Vegeta closed his eyes, panting, seemingly trying to regulate his anger. Heat emanated from him, electricity sparked in the air.

"Vegeta, please stop this."

Vegeta near doubled over with a fierce yell. A blast of aura pushed Kakarot back, and a blinding light. As it faded, he could make out Vegeta's silhouette. An agonal cry tore into his ears, he reached out. 

As the tidal wave of unbridled power abated back into some semblance of control, Vegeta stood straight again, taking a deep and steadying breath. Kakarot stumbled back, shocked at what he was sensing. A power so magnificent and stellar. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Kakarot."

"I'm not, it's just - that's _amazing_ , Vegeta."

A second wave seemed to approach, though what appeared on Vegeta's face was not pride, or eagerness - it was apprehension. Another barrier seemed to breach and everything once again became blaring sound, blinding light. An inferno of Vegeta's sheer essence, all at once, taking over Kakarot's senses.

The ground outside shook, and white parted to a clear, golden aura enfolding Vegeta. His voice booming, a struggle - one within himself. His teeth clenched, eyes unfocused, he tried to get a handle on the catastrophic power surging through him. Every muscle taut, fighting, every vein bulging. And the power was yet ascending, a bird in flight that refused to be contained, out of grasp, and he was falling.

Vegeta hit the ground, hair settling into black. He was unconscious.

~

"Hey." Came the soft voice.

Confusion reigned. He blinked at Kakarot's face, trying to make sense of everything. It looked like he was in the gravity room, lying on the hard floor.

"You blacked out. You okay now?"

"What happened?" He rasped out.

A gentle smile. "Wish I knew. Whatever that power was, it seems like you couldn't get a handle on it."

Vegeta sat up, exhaled. Kakarot sat beside him on his haunches. Though his mind was foggy, things were starting to come back to him. A memory of shame, avoidance, a feeling of being cornered. Of being helpless. A blinding, all-encompassing power from deep within, and then nothing. It all felt distant now. A vague past occurrence. 

Kakarot's voice, sombre now. Quiet. "Was it my fault?"

He looked over, questions written on his face. Kakarot understood. "That you flew off the hook. Is it cause I kissed you?"

He closed his eyes. Whatever was welling up in him felt wrong. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Kakarot's hand settled on the floor next to him, an invitation to take it if he needed. He didn't.

"I can't help being such a fool."

"You're not."

"It's apparent that I am."

"It's all new for you."

"It's not that, either."

"What is it then?"

Vegeta struggled with his syllables for a moment, forming words he'd never spoken before. "I can't- I hate, _hate_ losing control."

Kakarot remained silent, head bowed as if he'd reached the conclusion that this was, in fact, his fault.

"And ever since I started thinking about you I've lost it." His head throbbed, and he pressed a palm into his eye to relieve some of the pressure.

Kakarot watched him uneasily. "Well for whatever part I had in doing that to you, I'm sorry."

"I'm angry at me, not at you."

"Vegeta, I- I don't want to tell you how to live. I don't want to tell you what to do. But something I think might help, if you see fit to try it out - try letting go."

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his legs on the ground. "Easier said than done."

"I know. It's just - you're living _now_ , in the moment. Try to let go of all the thinking. Your thoughts only carry weight and importance if you let them."

Vegeta glanced sideways at him.

Kakarot sighed, sitting back. "I know, I don't have thoughts, I'm dumb," He dismissed, "But it's a lesson I learned in combat. I over-thought things, it messed me up. It nearly cost me my life."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, only a few minutes."

"Hmm."

"Are you hungry?"

Vegeta groaned, his head pounded. "No. I feel sick." He admitted.

"Do you wanna puke?"

"No."

"Okay, cool."

"What, are you offering to stick your hand down my throat for me?"

Kakarot shrugged, perplexed. "No, just. I dunno. It's nice to have someone there when you're sick."

"I see."

"Ready to get up?"

Vegeta started, but then Kakarot was standing in front of him, pulling him up by his hands. When standing he tried to wrench his hands away but dizziness overtook him and he faltered slightly, Kakarot's warm and steady hands keeping him in place until it passed. "What the hell did I do? I'm wiped out."

"It was pretty awesome." Kakarot emphasised.

Vegeta grinned slightly.

"I was just training with Gohan. Do you wanna come with and watch for a bit? Chi-Chi's out." He added.

"I suppose so." He ground out, and hardly a beat had passed before they were outside Kakarot's house. The child tumbled out of a window and bounded up to Kakarot happily.

"Haha, hey son!"

"Hey dad!"

"Are you ready for round two? Vegeta's going to supervise, so watch your technique! He's harder than I am."

The child glanced at Vegeta, then tugged on his dad's pants. Kakarot leant down to listen to the boy as he whispered into his father's ear. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Kakarot looked over at him. "Oh, right."

He stepped over. "You, ah, you have a little-" He reached out to touch Vegeta's chin, before his hand was slapped down.

"Kakarot!"

"Sorry! Just, um, you should probably wash your face? Bathroom's inside."

Now he'd mentioned it, Vegeta's mouth did taste off, and he realised there was probably dried blood caked on his face. "Hm." He wandered inside, finding the bathroom easily, and happened upon his reflection. He looked like a total badass, with his beard of blood. He chuckled at himself and went to wash up.

When he went back outside, Gohan was practicing various moves before Kakarot. It was somewhat amusing seeing something so little try to be intimidating and serious. As minutes passed Vegeta began to watch more intently, observing the boy. Before he knew it, they'd had some kind of truce. Kakarot called to him. "What do you think, Vegeta?"

"Needs more follow-through," He blurted without skipping a beat. "He needs to commit to his actions."

Kakarot turned back to the boy. "See, he's insightful! Do you see how you can apply that?"

Gohan nodded slowly, toeing the ground with his shoe.

Vegeta was feeling particularly generous. "Boy!" He called. Gohan's attention snapped to him. "Stop worrying. You won't hurt him. You couldn't if you tried."

Kakarot and his son then looked at each other. "Is that what it is, Gohan?"

The boy nodded meekly.

"Vegeta's right. Give me your all. Promise me you will."

"Okay dad!" Suddenly roused by a task from his father, a new energy came to Gohan, a new determination to do even better.

~

Some time later, Chi-Chi's father pulled up in his car. He explained that Chi-Chi had run into a childhood friend that had invited her for dinner, and she couldn't say no - it was a friend she'd lost contact with. He relayed that she'd given them permission to buy pizza for dinner, then brought in the groceries, gave Gohan a high-five and went along on his way.

"Alright! Pizza!" Gohan jumped for joy, Kakarot's laugh bouncing in the air.

Kakarot turned to Vegeta. "Will you stay too? Stay with us," He pleaded.

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure." He muttered, then Kakarot was whooping along with his son. Kakarot may have been right - the fresh air around his home really had helped. It was a hell of a lot better than breathing the same old stale air that reeked of his own odour. Indeed, he felt better, the headache was gone and his stomach had begun the healthy beginnings of a rumble. 

Several complaints of hunger and one flustered delivery boy later, they were sat cross-legged on the floor about Kakarot's table, making short work of the pizzas.

Kakarot sighed happily. "It's been too long since we got pizza."

Gohan nodded wholeheartedly, mouth too full to respond.

Vegeta ate slowly, slightly uncomfortable at the change in his usual environment. Perhaps once he would have assumed any space as his own, but somehow he felt out of place here. He noticed the boy looking at him intermittently.

"Mr. Vegeta?" The child finally asked.

"What."

"Were the Saiyans bad guys?"

Vegeta considered it. "Yes, I'd say so."

Kakarot interjected. "Hey, come on Vegeta! I think anyone in the wrong environment can be bad." He looked at his son. "We're Saiyans, but me and Vegeta aren't bad guys, are we?"

The boy shook his head emphatically.

"And you're definitely a good guy, Gohan, and you're half Saiyan."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the boy's features. Vegeta had to admit to himself that Kakarot's boy wasn't as loathsome as other children he'd encountered.

"In fact, you're so strong because of your Saiyan genes. They're something to be proud of."

Gohan's face lit up, and he nodded, straightening his back in a show of pride. Vegeta couldn't hate him.

Kakarot beamed at his son, and something felt funny in Vegeta's chest. Neither good nor bad, just different.

~

When Chi-Chi arrived back home from dinner with her old friend, it was past dark. Kakarot had heard the taxi pulling up and quickly shooed Gohan off to bed - it was later than his usual bedtime. He'd been allowed to stay up and watch TV, a reward for his hard work in training.

Vegeta's face screwed up when he realised the woman was coming. So Kakarot offered his hand, two fingers to his forehead, and Vegeta took it.

They were back in his room at Capsule Corp, and while Kakarot let their hands drop, he didn't let go. "Thanks for hanging out with me and Gohan today. I really enjoyed it."

Vegeta looked away, reserved.

Kakarot lowered his voice, leaned in slightly. Both of their hearts began to race in tandem. "So, are you feeling better? Than whatever that funk was, this morning?"

"Yeah."

"What was that? Do you know?"

Vegeta muttered his answer toward the carpet. "My past sneaking back up on me."

"It's hard to let go huh?" Kakarot guessed.

"Something like that."

"For what it's worth, you're doing really great. I'm super proud of you."

"Don't patronise me, Kakarot."

"I'm not."

A beat of silence, and Kakarot squeezed his hand. "Okay well, I gotta go now. Sleep well Vegeta."

"I will. And you."

Kakarot smiled, then disappeared.

~

The next day, they decided it had been too long since they trained. Only a few days, but still too long. So they trained, out in a barren plain near the mountains. Secluded, uninterrupted - perfect. The morning sun blazed down on them, and soon it had gotten hot enough to take a water break.

Kakarot took a swig of his water. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Well. I was done."

"Yeah. Same, actually." Kakarot looked bemused. "For the first time in a while. Maybe it was because you'd been there."

"Oh come on."

"No really. I felt more relaxed."

Vegeta scoffed. "Maybe because the woman had been gone."

Kakarot's eyes smiled. "Maybe that too."

"Heh." Vegeta went to take some water.

"You should come stay with me sometime." Kakarot offered.

His mouthful of water went up through his nose, and he coughed. The idiot probably hadn't realised the implication he'd just made.

Kakarot's face changed into a confused smile. Indeed he hadn't.

When he'd finished coughing Vegeta finally spoke again, wheezing slightly. "God-damn you Kakarot, and your naiveté."

"What are you talking about?"

"The implication of your words just now."

Realisation seemed to dawn on a now wiser Kakarot's face. "Ohh." He grinned wickedly. "Maybe I'm not naive. And it's just Bulma corrupting your mind."

Vegeta huffed, his mouth twitching to form a grin too. "Indeed, she is a vile wench."

Kakarot laughed heartily.

"Great in bed though."

Kakarot made a scandalised noise and ran off in the opposite direction, Vegeta's cackling fading as he made tracks. Finally he stopped, hands jokingly on his knees to hold himself up from the shock of it all.

Then Vegeta's booming voice across the plateau. "Hey Kakarot, how are babies made?"

Kakarot blushed like a fool, as Vegeta could see when he appeared before him. "You have a son. You've done it. Might as well come to terms with the fact."

Kakarot had a hand on the back of his head now, flustered and avoiding eye contact.

"Aren't you just adorable." Vegeta snickered.

Some of the bashfulness seemed to drain from Kakarot and he smiled his usual smile. "If you say so!"

"Alright, enough playing. Let's train."

"Did you ever kiss Bulma?" Kakarot asked suddenly.

"In the heat of the moment, yes," Vegeta replied, a smirk growing again on his face. "What, are you jealous?"

Kakarot looked down at his hands, chuckling at himself. "Maybe."

"Hah."

"Hehe."

"Okay, throw your first punch."

"Alright then." Kakarot settled into his battle stance, a glint in his eye as Vegeta dropped into his as well.

~

They again sat together in a niche at the top of a narrow, pointed mountain. The valley beyond dipped far below, its floor nearly indistinguishable, and the air was still, silent but for the occasional squawking of birds.

They sat closer, there was only so much room. But neither minded - it was an easy excuse for proximity. Kakarot crossed his legs, brushing Vegeta in the motion. "It'd be cool if you came to my house more often."

"Why."

"Nnn, you know. The wife has been bugging me about being out every day."

Vegeta made a dismissive noise. "I thought you were out every day even before."

"I was still generally in the vicinity. Or visiting friends, and they'd talk to her too so I guess I was a lot more present to her."

"Why does she want you around, if you two don't really..." He didn't know enough about Kakarot's relationship with Chi-Chi to finish his sentence.

"I dunno. I suppose... at least if she knows where I am then she can nag me to come home, or do this or that, or get groceries or whatever," Kakarot paused, reflecting. "Now that I've started to think about it, I think... she likes to control me. In that way, in nagging cause I get tired of it and just do what she wants."

"A mere human, controlling you?" Vegeta scoffed. "Now that's something."

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't stick around if it wasn't for Gohan."

"Does the boy... realise?"

Kakarot took a deep breath of the sparse, crisp air. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Nothing came to Vegeta in way of response, so he sat there in silence.

"She likes to control him too. Same tactics," Kakarot shrugged. "I suppose it's different for him though. Having parents. What's that even like?" He laughed sadly.

Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Are you asking?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt my experience would reflect the norm."

"Hmm, yeah." Kakarot's countenance shifted suddenly. "Oh my God Vegeta, I bet you were the most adorable little kid."

"Humph."

"I bet you totally were. I'm sure your father adored you."

"Don't go there, Kakarot." Vegeta started warningly.

"I'm not... I'm just saying..."

"You know these are things I don't like to talk about."

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Alright." A beat, silence. A bird's call echoed in the distance. 

"Hey Vegeta?"

He sat silent, arms crossed.

"What animal do you think I'm like?"

"What?!"

"It's just a question. What do you think?"

A pause. "A dog."

Kakarot startled. "Should I be insulted?"

"It is what it is."

"So cryptic, Vegeta. Do you mean... that I'm friendly? And loyal? They _do_ call dogs man's best friend, after all."

"Sounds about right."

Kakarot smiled warmly toward Vegeta, who was still turned away and looking over into the distance. "I think you're like a cat."

"A cat!?"

"Yeah! Like, cautious, and mysterious. And they'll scratch your eyes out if you annoy them."

"At least say something cool like a lion. Cats are pathetic." Vegeta mumbled.

"Lions are big cats," Kakarot offered. "Okay you're a lion then."

"That's more like it."

"Or maybe like a cat that looks like a lion."

"Do you want your eyes scratched out, Kakarot?"

"Hehe. No."

"Then shut up, you fool."

"Okay!"

A beat passed.

"Cats are really cute though. They're all floofy. Does Bulma's dad still have that little black cat?"

Vegeta huffed at being compared to something one could describe as 'floofy'. "He does."

"Oh, I'll have to visit and see it some time... do you like dogs, Vegeta?"

"I don't have an opinion on them."

"Aww, that's no fun."

"Too bad."

Kakarot pouted, but without gusto. He wasn't mad. He scooted closer to Vegeta with his face set in his faux-scowl. Vegeta noticed the look and bristled with annoyance that melted away into amusement. He chuckled, despite himself, and Kakarot's smile returned, fresh as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it jumpy? I feel like it was jumpy. There's a whole bunch to continue so it may make more sense later. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
